Babysitting the 10th Vongola Boss
by CorruptedPacifierArcobaleno
Summary: Lal was forced to take care of a 5-year old Tsunayoshi Sawada by Iemitsu , because of some reason and at the same time , Colonnello came to join CEDEF. How will the events turn out to them? Adult! ColoLal Fic , Kawaii 5-year old Tsuna
1. Favor

Yosh just like I told you minna I'll be making a new fanfic.. .. Its cololal again.. XD

**Squalo : VOI THIS TRASH DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND SHE WOULDN'T! **

**Chapter 1 : Favor**

Lal woke up because of a phone call. As she got her phone , she take a look on it . _Iemitsu , huh.._ was all she said as she answered it.

"Sorry for waking you up , Lal! Can you please take care of my child? His name is Tsuna , Tsunayoshi !~" Iemitsu said as he dropped the call. Lal couldn't even say a thing.. she can't even say 'No' because Iemitsu said all of those words , that she never got to say something.

"Damn that , Iemitsu." She said . She dressed herself up and ready to go to work , on CEDEF.

**- At CEDEF - **

Lal walked up on the office with a dark aura around her , probably , because of Iemitsu . _Making me babysit his child .. Damn .. _she cursed under her breath .

"Good Morning , Lal-dono!" a 5 year-old Basil greeted her . A child which is Oregano is babysitting , because of Iemitsu , he is a talented child . _I wish Iemitsu's child is talented like this child.. _

"Good morning." She replied as she patted the child's head. Basil just nodded as Oregano called him for a reason.

"Oh , Lal , Good morning~" Oregano said as a five year old Basil is clinging up on her.

And then .. their boss , Iemitsu , walked on the office with someone.. a blonde guy .. on a army suit , blue eyes , with a bandanna on and a 01 pin on it.. couldn't it be..

_Colonnello! When did he. _Lal thought .

"Good Morning , everyone ~" Iemitsu said as he leaded the blonde guy on the table. Oregano looked at Lal for a few seconds because her reaction changed suddenly.. the smile on her face dropped and changed with a surprised look.

"Hm? Someone you know , Lal?" Oregano asked curiously. Tapping Lal for 3 times. Lal finally got back on reality.

"U-uh.. Y-Yes.." she replied with a blush on the face , remembering the last time they met . It seems a secret.. ..

"Okay ~ " Oregano replied . _She is blushing? OH! Maybe he is the guy with her on the picture .. I'll take a look on her office again.. _

The blonde glanced at the women .A blonde woman , carrying a child , and a navy-blue haired woman ..  
_Wait.. couldn't that be.. _It took him several seconds before gaining the confidence to ask what is her name.

"Wait,kora." Colonnello said . He walked towards the navy-blue haired woman and asked "What is your name , kora?" with a grin on his face.

**-Lal's POV-  
**  
_OH HOLY. HE WALKED TOWARDS ME. HOW IN THE. THIS IS COLONNELLO , THE REAL DEAL. HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHERE I WORK? _I thought as I got back to the reality all thanks to Oregano .

"What is your name , kora?" he asked.

_Oh hell , I'm screwed. I should think of a route to escape because he'll hug me suddenly .. _I thought as I sighed and answered his question.

"Lal Mirch , your instructo-"

"JUST AS I THOUGHT ! IT WAS YOU ~ MY LAL, KORA!" he said as he hugged me tightly. I couldn't even say a thing . I just pulled myself on the hug and walked away with a _bright _ red face.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

_Maybe I should ask her _I thought as I walked towards her.

As I asked her name .. she answered me.. and she is.. Lal Mirch , my girlfri- no instructor. I only had a surprised face that she is still short . Still shoulder-length on mine.  
**  
**"JUST AS I THOUGHT ! IT WAS YOU ~ MY LAL, KORA!" I said as I hugged her tightly. She removed herself on my chest and walked away with a red face. _She really is her. Short-tempered , scary yet cute when blushing , the great Lal Mirch . The queen of Sparta . _was all I thought , as I got back on my chair .

**-Author's POV-**

After all of the embarrassing events that happened on CEDEF. This is the only event that made all of them shocked.

"Y-YOU KNOW HER !?" Iemitsu said in surprise . For 100 times going on Lal's office , he never noticed the man on the picture with her.

"Yes , boss , Lal also know him. Seems I need to call her to talk about this." Oregano said as she walked on Lal's hideouts..

"W-What?"

"Come , Lal . We need to talk about something."

"O-Ok , I know .. its because of 'that' .. " Lal said as she followed Oregano.

When they are all gathered.. Iemitsu interogatted both of them.

"So.. you two knew each other.. for.. how many months?"

"3 years. Not months." They said in unison.

…

..

..

"WHAT IN THE-"

Iemitsu can't continue what he was going to say because Turmeric is already on CEDEF with the 5 year old soon-to-be 10TH Vongola Boss.

"O-Oh! Hi , Tsuna!" he waved at his child.

The child walked on Iemitsu and looked at the two , with a surprised look on his face.

"A-Are they couples, Dad?" he whispered to Iemitsu.

Luckily , Lal didn't heard that.. even Colonnello.

"M-Maybe..Now..Can you two babysit him for 3 months?" Iemitsu said as he is patting Tsuna's head.

"3 MONTHS!? JUST WHAT IN THE HE-"

"Lal , no cursing , kora. There is a child." Colonnello said as he looked at Lal with a serious face.

"Ok then. What will you do for 3 months?" she asked .

"I'll go on a vacation with Nana , my wife , Can you please babysit him?" Iemitsu said with a puppy face. Colonnello immediately accepted it .. all that is left is Lal's answer. Lal stared at him for a few seconds until she gave up on the face that Iemitsu is making …

"Ok then . But , YOU'LL PROVIDE ALL WE NEED FOR HIM. " Lal said as she pointed at the child.

"O-Of course , I will! Tomorrow I'll hand him to you , I just brought him here so he can see where is his Dad working~" Iemitsu said as he walked out with his child .

"Don't worry , Lal , I'll help you two ~" Oregano said . ".. Oh.. where is Basil? Goodbye , you two , I need to find Basil ~" she added.

_I need to prepare for this .. _

"Oh anyway , Lal. I came here as a applicant in CEDEF. Our old friend named , Reborn told me about this.. I never thought you are working here , kora!" Colonnello said . Maybe he is waiting for his ass to get kicked.

"Damn that bastard.." Lal cursed under her breath. Kicking Colonnello's ass , and left him there lying on the ground.

"No escaping." He said as he gripped Lal's boots and quickly got up . "You never changed , kora! Still a tomboy." He said as the woman blushed at his grin that he always had . And so , the great Lal Mirch replied "Get bent and die , 'Nello" before flipping him out.

_She still loves me like back then , still not forgetting about my pet name , kora! _

**Shiori : **This is really tiring me up .. sometimes.. I can always imagine Lal wearing the dress I had yesterday .. Who cares..

**Colonnello : **I'll be waiting for the next chapter you know, kora!

**Lal : **.. *throws a sportsdrink on 'Nello* There.

**Colonnello : **Thanks !

**Shiori : **No wars.. finally.. anyway ~ Review , fav and follow =w= Advance thanks! I'm accepting corrections on my poor grammar =D .. also vocab. =="


	2. The 5-year old Tsuna

**Ugh.. Stupid stiffneck .. y u won't let me type? .-. It still hurts *flips table***

Shiori : Can someone do the disclaimer?

Luche : This person doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn ~ 

**Chapter 2 : ** The 5-year old Tsuna

_Oh hell . I still need to download some of it.. or a certain idiot will dig on my files, _The great Lal Mirch thought as she got off her bed . Remembering that she need to download a certain episode of Dangan Ronpa . [A/N : I find Lal to watch Dangan Ronpa since it's a anime that's really for her personality ] Dressing herself up and when she was about to open the door , she heard a "kora" outside.

_This early!? Wait don't tell me.. _she thought as she looked around her room. _HE SLEPT WITH ME!? Oh .. wait he didn't , he slept on the floor .. _ she added in relief. She opened the door and got glomped by Colonnello , her former student.

"Good Morning , Lal." He said as he let go of the glomp , as usual , the strict instructor blushed because this is a another history on her life. She got glomped by Colonnello again . Tilting her head , needing to go back to reality , she just walked straight .

"Strict as ever , kora!" he said , carrying Lal bridal-style , before she could protest about something , Oregano saw them.

"Oh , Good Morning , Lal." The older woman said , waving at the two. "Put me down , 'Nello!" Lal protested .

"I will when we saw Iemitsu , kora!" he replied with a grin on his face , making Lal blush even more.

***KRING KRING*** __

Oh a phone call .. .. Iemitsu? .. Lal thought.

"Put me down , Iemitsu is calling ." she said strictly. He just nodded and putted her down. She answered the phone call .

"Oh , Lal ! You're awake early! I'll bring Tsuna with me on work now , and tomorrow , I'll go on a vacation with Nana , 'kay?" her boss said.

"No choice." Lal replied .

"Don't be like that , Lal! No training and letting him hold a gun . I want his childhood to be peaceful." He added.  
_Oh well , I was planning to do that .. _Lal thought . "Ok" she replied , ending the call .

**-After 10 mins of waiting for Iemitsu-**

Iemitsu walked on the office like always , but , he is carrying the soon-to-be 10th Vongola Boss this time. Finding Lal and Colonnello for 2 mins. He finally found them , Colonnello was on Lal's office , as usual , flirting with her . As if it was his daily routine.

Colonnello looked around him and saw a figure on Lal's door. Taking a look closely , he finally recognized that it was Iemitsu . Opening the door , Lal was still drinking a coffee , as always , so he'll need to open the door .

"Good Morning , Iemitsu!" he said with a usual grin on his face.

"G-Good Morning , you two. Here is my child Tsuna."Iemitsu replied. Thinking how would he let Tsuna stay with them for 3 months , he finally thought of one. "Now-now , Tsuna , you'll stay with them for 3 months because Papa will go on a vacation with Mama , 'kay?" he said to his child. Poor boy , the 5-year old just nodded , carrying his toys , he put them at the table.  
**  
-Tsuna's POV-**

_I-I wonder who'll play with me here. _He thought

"Now-now , Tsuna , you'll stay with them for 3 months because Papa will go on a vacation with Mama , 'kay?" Papa said.  
I just nodded since both of them looks kind

**-Author's POV-  
**

_He agreed , kora! _Colonnello thought . Lal just sighed since she really doesn't have a choice , well atleast , she got a partner to take care of the child. Still , complaining , why is her partner is Colonnello .

Tsuna was taking a look at the two of them . When he was about to ask their names , Colonnello did the introduction .

"This is Lal Mirch and I'm Colonnello , kora!" Colonnello said , smiling at the child , patting him on the head softly.

"L-Lal-san and Colonnello-san … " the child replied , pointing at them. And then Colonnello whispered something to him . "Lal-san looks so scary , but she really is kind , so don't be scared to approach her." He whispered on the child. Tsuna just nodded.

Taking a look around Lal's office , he found something that caught his eye . It was their picture on COMSUBIN , when Colonnello was still Lal's student . He walked on it and pointed at it and asked "Ne.. Colonnello-san , is this you and Lal-san?"

"O-Oh! That picture. Yes , kora!" Colonnello replied . _That picture… she kept it , kora! _

Lal finished her coffee , taking a look around her office , Tsuna and Colonnello was taking a look at the picture .  
_What the.. _ she thought , walking towards them . "Come you two , we'll see Oregano and Basil , so you'll have someone to play with , Tsuna , right?" she said .

"Y-Yes.." Tsuna said . _ M-Maybe she really isn't scary afterall … _

-On the office-

"W-Wait , B-Basil!" Oregano said , chasing Basil as he ran around the office. Noticing that someone is coming , he immediately stopped running around and took a look closer .

_Lal-dono , Colonnello-san and.. the child from yesterday.. OH! Master's child , Sawada-dono! _He thought . Waving to them as they come near .

"Good Morning , Basil." Lal said as he patted him on the head , as usual .

"Good Morning , Lal-dono , Colonnello-san and Sawada-dono , right?" Basil replied .

"Y-Yes , B-Basil-kun" Tsuna replied , massaging his temples . "W-We can play right?" he added.

"Of course we can , Sawada-dono!" Basil replied , taking Tsuna's hands and played with him on the office.

"Seems it would be more noisy here.." Oregano said .

"I need some rest , so I can have a ener-" Lal couldn't continue what he was going to say because she got another phone call. Remembering her ringtone .. _Please .. it shouldn't be him.. _ she thought . Checking her phone.. it was Reborn , her old friend , also Colonnello's . Answering the call .

…

"Hello , Is this the little demon , Lally-chan?" the fedora wearing hitman said. Holy mother of g- . He is the only one who can say that , if he said that live , Lal would probably kick his ass .

"Yes , what the hell do you need with me?" she replied .

"I like to invite you and Colonnello to a festival . You can bring 2 people with you . Its free, since you are on the mafia . Its called Vongola Festival , ofcourse everyone on Vongola is invited , even CEDEF." He said as he dropped the call.

_What the hell was that for , I couldn't even refuse , he immediately drop the call . _she thought as Lal facepalmed in reality.

"What's that , kora?" Colonnello asked curiously . "A call from Reborn , he invited us to a festival , called Vongola Festival .. what a lame name.." Lal answered.

"We'll come , kora! We can bring Tsuna there !" Colonnello replied in surprise .

"I know right . Now , that he is still playing with Basil , I can rest . Can I ?" Lal said.

"Ofcourse , kora!" Colonnello said.

"Ok then." Lal said . "Oh wait , we need to prepare the things .. Oregano , can you help me? So I can babysit Tsuna properly.." she added.

"Of course I can~ Anyway when is that festival?" the woman asked.  
"Beats me . Reborn haven't mentioned it , I'll ask him later. " Lal replied as she talked with Oregano about the things they need for tomorrow.

**=w= Its done ! Now im gonna sleep ..**

Lal : .. This is boring ..

Colonnello : Yes it is , kora.. Still .. I can imagine me carrying you bridal-style , kora!

Lal : Shut up..

Shiori : *sigh* Anyway review , follow and fav please =u= __


	3. Shopping

**Thanks for the reviews !**

Disclaimer :

Squalo : VOI! YOU TRASH , YOU SHOULD REST!

Bel : Ushishishishi~ Yes you should ~ Or we'll get your fever too ~

Shiori : CAN'T SOMEONE ATLEAST DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR MY SAKE!?

Fran : Hai , senpai . This person doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and she will never own it , atleast Strategy Captain and Bel-senpai's opinion.

Chapter 3 : Shopping  
  
"We will go to the mall !?" Tsuna said in surprise .

"Yes, we will , kora!" Colonnello said as he carried Tsuna . Lal , who islooking at them with a empty facewas the one who decided that they will go to the mall , more like , she was forced by Oregano to go on a shopping for Tsuna .

"Wait here , you two." Lal said as she marched on her room on CEDEF. Well , she got some clothes there . After dressing herself up , she got another phone call from the fedora-wearing hitman . _Again? _She thought as she answered the call.

"Reborn , when is the fes-"

"Next week . Oh , by the way , Lal . I heard from Iemitsu that you and Colonnello are babysitting the soon-to-be Vongola Boss . See you later." He said as he dropped the call .

_Please , Reborn , don't invite the other Arcobaleno on the festival .. _Lal thought as she marched off her room.

**On the other side..**

Colonnello followed Lal to her room . Eavesdropping with Tsuna , when he felt that she is coming closer on the door , he tried to find somewhere to hide but he couldn't find one . Due to the late timing , Lal found him panicking .

"H-Hi , kora."he said in surprise. Lal actually got what was he doing and cursed under her breath .

"You're lucky , you brought Sawada with you ." Lal said as she left the poor Colonnello with Tsuna .

When Lal was walking on the office , she saw that Oregano and Basil are already prepared. Approaching the two , Oregano finally felt Lal's prescence.

"Oh , Lal! Where is Colonnello and Tsuna?" the woman asked .

Lal looked around her and saw a figure coming near to her. There , it was Colonnello and Tsuna. The woman just took a deep breath, calling Turmeric so he will drive them on the mall . Well , you can't trust Colonnello in driving , sometimes he is insane like , Skull.

**-After 20 mins-**

Tsuna looked around the mall . Seeing a store that caught his eye. Colonnello looked at him and saw that he was looking on a .. market. Tsuna was looking at a tuna.

_H-He is looking on a tuna? Weird, kora! _

Finally , Tsuna noticed that he was almost drooling , he quickly rubbed his mouth and tried to find another sight that isn't going to make him drool. Lal who was talking with Oregano , finally found the department store. Instructing what will they do on the store , the two agreed as they had the same grin on their faces .

When they got on the store , Tsuna was looking around on surprise.

"Haven't you been on a mall , kora?"Colonnello asked him in curiosity .

"Y-Yes .. I'm always staying on our house ..Colonnello-san."the child answered . The two was talking about manly things and Lal was actually looking around for Tsuna . Pretending that she isn't hearing their conversation . __

Now I know why Iemitsu left Tsuna on us .. Damn him , passing his job on his subordinates 

**-Tsuna's POV-**

_WHOA! There are many awesome things here! _I thought as I looked around . Colonnello-san was carrying me.  
_I wonder why he is always saying "kora" … _

So gathering enough confidence .. I finally asked him.

"Ne, Colonnello-san , why are you always saying 'kora'?"

"Oh! It's a habit , kora! Since Lal came on my life , I couldn't get over that catchphrase ."he answered with a grin on his face.

"I see.."

**-Lal's POV-  
**  
_It's a bit stupid about pretending not to hear their conversation.. _was all I thought . At the middle of their conversation , I heard a thing that I shouldn't.

"Oh! It's a habit , kora! Since Lal came on my life , I couldn't get over that catchphrase ." Colonnello answered Sawada's question. As usual , I blushed .

_Saying that infront of a child ….. Didn't you have manners, Colonnello?_

"Hm , Lal? What happened?" Oregano asked me as she tapped me. Thanks to her , I got back in the reality , again .

"O-Oh! Nothing.." I answered nervously as I tilted my head , until , I saw something that will help us on taking care of Sawada. I pointed at it and Oregano noticed it too.

"Oh.. clothes. Since , Tsuna's clothes is only limited .. Ok , Lal , Call the two and I'll fit that for Master's child." She said .  
I just nodded and found the two sitting on the ground .

_Just what the hell is this two doing.. _

"Oh , Lal! We got lost and ran around like bastards , kora!" he said with the usual grin on his face which made me more annoyed . Just like our daily basis on COMSUBIN , I kicked him in the ass , again . I just carried Tsuna and left him on the ground lying.

**-Author's POV-**

Colonnello just followed Lal , maintaining distance from her . Lal putted Tsuna down .

"Go with Oregano , Sawada . She'll fit some clothes to you." She said as she pointed a finger at Oregano .

"Yes!" Tsuna replied and ran towards Oregano .  
**  
-After 5 mins.-**

"SHUT UP , COLONNELLO!"Lal said . Well , they are having a fight , as always .

"No , kora."Colonnello said as he pulled Lal close to his chest. Which means , he hugged her.

"Lal ! We are ba-"

_EEEEEHH!? _ The woman thought in shock.

"O-Oh ! Oregano ." Lal said as she gave Colonnello a look that exactly means , 'Let go of me,'Nello' . Ofcourse , Colonnello let her go or she'll beat him up again .

"S-Sorry about that , kora."he said .

"It fits him! I also bought him this jacket!" Oregano said as she took out a white-orange jacket . Well , she got plenty clothes for Tsuna , not just the one that caught Lal's eye.

"Should we go home now?" Oregano asked .

"Yes, we should .Call Turmeric , Oregano. " Lal answered as she carried Tsuna , unexpectedly , Colonnello stole Tsuna from Lal's arms.

"You are tired." He said , with concern on his voice , soft face . Which made Lal blush .

_He never changed.. You idiot , I'm tired because of you. _She thought .

**-After 15 mins of waiting for Turmeric-**

"Lal , Turmeric is here , lets go." Oregano said as she opened the door of the car they will be riding in .

...0.0.0.

Lal carried Tsuna with her on the room and unconsciously slept with the child . Colonnello who was following them , watched the two closely.

"Both of you are so cute when sleeping.." he said , stroking Lal's hair softly . Well , he unexpectedly slept on Lal's room too. Wondering what will happen when Lal wakes up tomorrow? A war will start , again.

**HAH! Its done !~**

Lal : Treat me with a mango smoothie , Colonnello =w=

Colonnello : Always , kora . *hands mango smoothie at Lal*

Lal : So quick ..

Colonnello : Verde's skill .

Shiori : ANYWAY MINNA ~ REVIEW , FAV , AND FOLLOW ARE APPRECIATED *bows* 

****


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews minna =w= I really appreciate those !  
-Busy—Wait more like LAZY . XD**

Shiori : Do the disclaimer onegaii , Lal.

Lal : *sigh* You're so annoying .. Ok .

Shiori : YATTA ! ~

Lal : So this pers-

STAY WITH ME , KORA! *Colonnello flirting with others*

Lal : This person doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and she will never do . … Just wait. I just need to kill someone

Shiori : OI , COLONNELLO-SAN! DON'T CHEAT ON LAL-SAN! SHE IS GOING TO KILL THEM! YOU KNOW IT!

***BAM***

Shiori : Well .. that .. hurts . Stupid rifle . *throws it away*

This morning , the 9th visited the CEDEF Headquarters . Looking for Iemitsu's subordinate . As he walked through the hall . He saw Oregano .

"Good morning, Timoteo." Oregano greeted Timoteo as he entered the hall.

"Ah, good morning, Oregano. Today seems to be peaceful, ne?" Timoteo smiled. Oregano was about to reply when... "WHAT DO YOU YOU ARE DOING?!" Oregano and Timoteo heard Lal yelling, and soon they heard furnitures breaking and cries from a certain blonde-headed guy.

"... Maybe not." Timoteo said while still smiling after a moment of awkward silence.

Wait... "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Oregano and Timoteo heard Lal yelling, and soon they heard furnitures breaking and cries from a certain blonde-headed guy.

Oregano sweatdropped when she heared a familiar voice and cries.. also the sound of furnitures breaking, "..Don't tell me.." She rushed on the place where the sound was coming from leaving the 9th with a blank expression on his face .

_Click_

"GET THE HELL OUT !" a navy-blue haired woman said as she threw things on the blonde guy . Oregano , who was dumbstrucked on what she just saw , suddenly laughed on the blushing Lal Mirch.

She just laughed ,gaining enough confidence, she asked Lal "What just happened , Lal?"

"As you can see , This guy slept on my room.I don't care if it was by accident." Lal scoffed , pointing at Colonnello , who was doing Skull's skills . Escaping.

Oregano sweatdropped again . She looked around the room and saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully without getting disturbed by Lal and Colonnello's mini-war .

_Maybe he really got that tired.._

"Lal , take a look at him." Oregano said as she pointed to the sleeping 5-year old.

"I never sensed his prescence…"

"Eh?"

"Gotta escape , kora!" Colonnello said as he ran off the door rapidly , running for his life because Lal would probably catch on his speed again if she will try to chase him. Luckily , Lal didn't .

Tsuna who just woke up after Colonnello ran off the door , was shocked on what happened to the furnitures . Taking a look on his surroundings , with his super intuition , he knew that it was all Lal's doing. He gulped at what he just saw this morning , thinking that it was just a nightmare . Pinching his cheeks 3 times , he finally believed that it was reality , the real deal .

_HIIEE! LAL-SAN IS SCARY! _ Was all the thoughts that was going on his head .

Gaining enough courage to ask what was happening , he took a deep breath and asked the scary- no , the great Lal Mirch on what just happened on her room .

"…L-Lal-san , w-what h-happened?"

"Oh , you're awake , Sawada. Just got on a fight with Colonnello since he slept in my room." Lal answered , handing him a pair of clothes . Tsuna got surprised on her answer . When she handed him a pair of clothes he understood the meaning of it , he needs to change clothes .

Tsuna nodded and go to the bathroom to change his clothes with one eye open .

"Hm? Oh you're done , Come with me , we'll find the bas- no Colonnello." Lal said nervously . _That was close .._

"Oh! Y-Yes… Ne .. Can we go somewhere again , Lal-san?"Tsuna asked with a puppy eyes . Colonnello teached him about this , doing a puppy eyes when you're going to ask for a favor to the great Lal Mirch .

Lal thinked about it for a few seconds , stared at him with a blank face . She finally got a idea , _Kokuyou Land.. We'll take Basil and Oregano too .. well .. I also need to observe there .._

"

We'll go to Kokuyou Land ,Sawada."

_Ko-ku-you.. LAND!? _ Tsuna thought about what she just said until he realized that Iemitsu , his Papa , told him about this place . "KOKUYOU LAND! THANKS!~" Tsuna said running towards the hall .

"He is so surprised about it …" Lal said under her breath .

* * *

Lal catched up on Tsuna and saw a chair heading towards him very fast . Ofcourse , she immediately tried to block it with her body .

_Thud  
_  
"… L-Lal-san.. Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you ok?)" Tsuna said with a worried face .

_Japanese huh.. Damn Iemitsu , you're so lucky that I know Japanese , or else .. I'll go to your vacation and castrate you personally .  
_"Y-Yes , I am." Lal said , standing up and unexpectedly saw a certain blonde running around , finding a place to hide . Another sight that caught her eyes is that Colonnello is getting chased by someone wearing a fedora and with a chamele-

_HOW IN THE HELL DID HE!? Tch . Another annoying one ..Not this time.. _ Lal thought as she touched her scars on her right arm .  
_  
"_H-HIEEEE! SCARY!" Tsuna said as he hid on Lal's back . He saw something that shouldn't be seen . Her scars .

_Eh? .. Scars .. This is.. scars.. A-Anyway .. … Papa.. what is happening here… _

Colonnello ran around very fast until he saw a navy-blue haired woman and a certain Tuna . He stopped as he saw Lal sitting on the ground , touching her scars that almost opened because of the chair . The fedora man also stopped .

_Damn. She'll castrate me. IM THE ONE WHO THREW THAT CHAIR ! _Reborn thought . He looked around Lal and saw a child hiding on her back .

"Chaos , Tsuna." Reborn said patting the child's head.

"E-Eh?H-How.. did you.. know my name?" Tsuna asked in confusion .

"I can see it with my awesome eyes." Reborn said as he ran away quickly , knowing that the great Lal Mirch will kill him immediately.

_ .Pew._

"ALMOST THERE!" Reborn said nervously as he dodged all of the bullets that are aimed at him .

"DIE." Lal said , running towards him and kicked his ass . Oh well what a poor sight , the strongest hitman getting kicked in the ass by the Special Forces' Ace .

Back to Colonnello and Tsuna who was staring in shock after all of that happened .

"THAT WAS AWESOME , LAL!"Colonnello suddenly changed the atmosphere because of the sparkles going around him .

"Eh.. Colonnello-san .. sparkling things are around you .." Tsuna said pointing at the sparkles .

"Oh, nevermind them , kora!" Colonnello said . Ofcourse , He quickly ran on his gir- No _his _Lal who was barely standing after kicking the hitman's ass .

"Are you ok , kora?"He asked with a worried sound on his voice.

"It's not a big deal , 'Nello. Anyway .. Sawada wants to go to Kokuyou Land .."

**Ooopssiiee ~ GOMEN NE GOTTA STOP ON THIS PART ~ Oh well , Finally back on writing fanfics .. School was like " YOU CAN'T WRITE FANFICS RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD STUDY " and stuffs like that.. ==" .. I still need to study for our periodical exams , but , I NEED TO MAKE A B-DAY CHAPTER FOR A CERTAI (Guess who =w=)**

**VOII! REVIEW , FAVORITE AND FOLLOW DESU !**

**/ I can barely imagine Squalo adding desu *gets bitten by his Grande Squalo de Pioggia***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have to say but.. seems I need to say this .. OH . THUNDER , PLEASE DON'T STRUCK AT OUR INTERNET CONNECTION OR I'LL HUNT YOU FOR ETERNAL.**

Colonnello : Oh! *smiles* Shiori doesn't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn !

Shiori : Colonnello , um.. you're .. glowing.. *hands mirror*

Colonnello : Don't mind it , kora !

* * *

"It's not a big deal , 'Nello. Anyway .. Sawada wants to go to Kokuyou Land .."

"Eh? Kokuyou Land? Haven't heard of it , kora!" Colonnello said in surprise . Not knowing that Lal was referring to the amusement park.

"THE AMUSEMENT PARK." The great Lal Mirch even emphasized the last part so Colonnello would get it .

"Oh that on- WAIT , LAL , IS HE SERIOUS!?"

Lal just nodded because Tsuna is near them.

"Seems we need to.. Ok , kora!"

"Sawada , come here. Colonnello said that it would be ok to go there , but , always stick with us or you'll get lost." Lal said all of those things at one time . Somehow , Tsuna understand it . (A/N:Lal would probably kill me for making her OOC here)

Tsuna had a shocked look and danced around Lal just like what a normal child did when they are happy .

"Lal , she got so attached to you , kora." Colonnello stared at them in surprise . Imagining something ..

_CHOP_

"S-Stop thinking of that!" Lal exclaimed in red . _Seems she readed my mind... BUT HEY ! THATS TOO IMPOSSIB- NO its possible for a woman like her... wait is she a woman?_

The great Lal Mirch wants to stop reading Colonnello's mind but she can't stop and decided to come closer to him and she gave him ...250,000 slaps . Another achievement . Good job , Lal .

_... Uh.. That looks .. so.. painful .. Colonnello-san .. daijoubu desu ka?_

"Do you still need to get dressed , Sawada?" Lal asked the child .

Tsuna take a look around his clothes . He waved his hands that means 'no' .

"Shall we get.."

"OI , COLONNELLO ! WAKE UP!" Lal shouted at the lying Colonnello in the ground .

"Y-Yes , ma'am." Colonnello barely stood up but still the slaps is aching like hell for him .

"Now where should we go first?" Lal said as she looked around the amusement park ,finding a stall that would interest Tsuna . _That theater room looks so eerie…_

After 5 mins of looking around ..

"THERE ! THERE!" Tsuna said jumping up and down with excitement , pointing his fingers on the cotton candy stall . He even walked on it so the two will follow him.

_You have a bad choice in foods , Sawada , kora!_

Lal quickly payed for the cotton candy . Tsuna exclaimed his thanks on her.

"Oh , Lal! Did you saw the theater room there? It looks so weird , kora!" Colonnello said while pointing at the theater room .

_He is a idiot sometimes but he has a good instincts , why didn't I realized that when he was still my student? _Lal said giving herself a mental facepalm .

"Hm. We're going to investigate about that room." She replied . Are you guys thinking why she didn't said , Go with me and investigate that room , it is because the idiot wouldn't get the right meaning of it .

Colonnello nodded as a sign of respect to his 'instructor'. _Hmm she wants to be with me ? Is this really Lal , kora! _He thought and got another 'Chop' on the head because Lal can actually read his mind , thanks to a certain esper and fedora man .

_She got me , kora!_

Back to Tsuna who was eating happily near them , finally noticed what's happening around him .

Seeing Colonnello lie on the ground again makes him imagine how painful it is getting a head chop by Lal-san .

"Are you done , Sawada?" Lal asked the child .

"A-Ah! Y-Yes , Lal-san!" he nodded twice and quickly followed the two or else he'll get lost .

They almost travelled the whole amusement park just because of a certain Tunayoshi . Lal couldn't take the creepiness out of her when they got in the Haunted House . Still , the blonde guy never got a single hug from his Lal . I pity you , Colonnello . On the rollercoaster ride , Colonnello was the one freaking out because Lal was actually having a sinister smile that time , it was his weakness . After the ride , Colonnello was like a statue so Lal had to carry him down.

Apparently , Tsuna had so much fun because of the two and fell on a deep slumber while holding their hands. Lal decided to sit on a bench , so Colonnello did so .

"…That was so tiring .. do we need to get through this?" Lal said following it with a deep breath.

"Yes.. Well.. I think we need to get a hotel or something? It's getting dark soon , kora!" Colonnello said while he switched turns with Lal on carrying Tsuna .

"Yes we should."

* * *

Morning

_Kring. Kring. Kring._

A phone call … AGAIN!? WHAT THE HELL DO THEY NEED NOW.

She thought . Getting her phone , not minding the fact that she was sleeping on Colonnello's t-shirt. She answered it .

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!LAL MIRCH ! IEMITSU SAID THAT YOU NEED TO INVESTIGATE ABOUT THE THEATER ROOM ON KOKUYO LAND SINCE YOU ARE THERE ALREAD-"  
A certain long-haired man said out loud , on a phone call .

"WILL YOU PLEASE LOWER YOUR FREAKING VOICE!?SOMEONE IS STILL SLEEPING HERE! YES I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" She said dropping the call . Poor phone , she smashed it on the desk loudly . Fortunately , the two aren't awake from their slumber.

She let out a relieved sigh .

Checking her schedules .. she was done dressing , brushing her teeth , The only one that isn't done is investigating the Kokuyo Land .

She head on the bed and messed with her 'student' Colonnello's hair .

"Oi , bastard , wake up.."

_Why doesn't he looks so annoying while on a sleep ? I wish he was always like this , he looks a bit cut- .. What's wrong with me today?_

"Hmm? Oh.. Lal ." he said opening his eyes slowly , not noticing the fact that Lal was messing up with his hair. Ofcourse , she also got shocked and quickly removed her hands on his messed up hair . He pulled her closely to him and whispered , "Good Morning , Lal" and said "What are you doing , kora?" like nothing happened .

"N-Nothing! Just get dressed b-because w-we need to investigate on Kokuyo Land.." she said in a tsundere way .

"Are you scared of that place , kora?" he asked her with a teasy voice .

"I-Im not!" she replied clearing her voice .

_Cough. Cough._

"Since you're a new officer , you need to come with me so you'll have your first mission." She said in her instructor voice which made him had a terrified because it followed up with a sarcastic smile of hers.

_I have a bad feeling about this… very bad one.. _He thought , he didn't even got to add "kora" on the his sentence because he really have a bad feeling about the investigation .

"Don't think badly of me." She said but still the blush wasn't disappearing . Wonder why?  
**  
*Silence***

A loud yawn was heared and the Vongola Boss was awake from his sleep. He couldn't understand what was happening around him . He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but his intuition tells him that it would be a terrifying morning today.

"O-Oh you're awake.." Lal said handing him a new pair of clothes.

Colonnello pouted on that because Lal never treated him like that.

"You're not a child back then , Colonnello." Lal looked at him in the eyes , which means 'don't imitate his cutesy act , it doesn't fit you'

"Oh! About that one , Sawada , we'll bring you with us in the investigation , you can't be on the hotel by yourself." She said .

The child just nodded , though he didn't know where they are going . Lal eyed Colonnello with a look that she just won a bet with a certain fedora .

"NO LAL THAT'S SO CRUEL!" he said with a terrified face because he got what's the meaning of her sarcastic smile earlier .

"Hm? ~ Im not cruel ~"

* * *

**As USUAL! AUTHOR'S NOTE ! **

**Stopped it on that part ~ Gomen for not updating it for a week to the extreme! BLAME MY INTERNET AND STUDIES ! I TYPED ONE YESTERDAY AND THE COMPUTER SUDDENLY HANGED AND BOOM . No , it's not recovered. So I had to re-type it today ..**

**Lal : I pity you .**

**Shiori : I know right Q^Q**

**Colonnello : *pats Shiori* It's ok , kora! Atleast you still remembered the other parts !**

**Shiori : Hai Q^Q A-Anyway , Fav. Follow and Reviews would make me happy Q^Q**

**Imagine Lal with a sarcastic smile ..**  
**WHY AM I THINKING OF CHIFUYU ORIMURA OF INFINITE STRATOS? /stabbed**

**Again! Review , Favorite and Follow ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally ! I continued writing it ! Studies was on the way ==" We're having exams this week too so… hope I can update it tomorrow ! Last day tom.. then Wednesday to Friday would be review day ==" Ugh ~ I must have high scores so I'll maintain my rank..**

**Feel free to read ~**

**Colonnello : Long time no see , kora!**  
**Shiori : It is been a long time desu ne , Colonnello-san!~**  
**Colonnello : Anyway ,what am I doing here again , kora!"**  
**Shiori : Etou.. the disclaimer..**  
**Colonnello : Oh! Shiori doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"So ~ Should we go then?" Lal sang .

_Gulp._"T-That's really weird , Lal …" Colonnello sweatdropped.

"No its not ~ Maybe your imagination, 'Nello." She said .

Colonnello just pouted and decided to carry Tsuna so he won't be tired walking to the eerie theater room.

* * *

In the middle of walking…

Lal saw some familiar people..-No , Mafioso.

"VVVVOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!? SHE NEVER GAVE ME THEIR HOTEL NUMBER! DAMN THAT WOMAN!" A man with a long hair said outloud , making him the center of attraction.

"Muu- I'll find them…..THOUGHTOGRAPHY!" An esper-looking hideyoshi with a hat on his head , and on top of it a mysterious frog. Taking a look at the tissue he sneezed at.. there were numbers there.. **567**

"Found you ." He murmured , having this mysterious grin , as they walked toward the hotel.

Lal who was overhearing their conversation , quickly hid Colonnello and Tsuna with her on a bush near them.

"W-What was that for , kora?"

"Didn't you see them!? SQUALO ! Plus , Viper is with him! It'll be very dangerous!"

"Nope it won't be ,kora! I still remember those pictures that Viper took~ And it is on my wallet!"

Lal who accidentally remembered the picture .. had a red face and smacked Colonnello on the head for reminding her that picture.

"Tsundere." Colonnello scoffed.

"WHEN DID YOU LEARNED THAT WORD!?"Lal who was extremely blushing said this outloud.

"By reading those books on your office,kora!" Colonnello admitted with an unshamed face.

"Oh . I see- WAIT . IN MY OFFICE!?"

"Yes , kora!"

"S-Shit." Lal whispered.

"Oregano gave me a spare key so-"

_PAH!_

"You deserve that! Hmph!"

"Unladylike as ever , kora!"He complained .

Fortunately , the two didn't heard their voice because they were inside the hotel already.

* * *

**-Theater-**

"It doesn't seem so eerie here… 'Nello , isn't it?" Lal asked.

"Yes , kora. It just seems eerie outside, but inside.. it is not at all ,kora! Should we go out now?" He replied without second thoughts.

"Wait. I'll inform Iemits-"

_Kring._

She took a glance on her phone and saw it was Squalo.

"Cover your ears."

_Click._

"VVOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!WHERE ARE YOU , TRASH!?"

"LOWER YOUR FREAKING VOICE!WE'RE CURRENTLY LEAVING BECAUSE THERE AREN'T SUSPICIOUS THINGS HERE! VIPER ! I CAN FEEL YOUR PRESCENCE EVEN IF IT'S A PHONE CALL! YOU PLANNED THIS CALL , YOU BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A PHYSICAL TRAINING!"

After the last part , Viper shrugged a bit because he doesn't like physical training , Its illusionist's weakness.

"S-Sorry. O-OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SHORTI-"

"Muu- Yes it is my plan , immune to those physical training you know."

"Stop calling me that. It's a SPARTAN TRAINING C. Hear d that? Bye." Lal said before dropping the call.

_.Kring._

"NOW WHO THE HELL IS THIS!?"

She said before taking a look at her phone and saw it was Iemitsu.

"Yo! Lal , I knew that you were investigating on the theater room , anything weird?" He asked.

"Nothing weird here."

"I see! How is my Tsuna?"

"Sawada,huh… Well we brought him with us .. and since we entered this theater room.. he was trembling and..-"

"O-Oh! So that's it! Hahahaha! B-Bye!" her boss said before dropping the call.

_What's with him?_

"Oh anyway , we should get out of here now. Sawada , are you ok?"

"U-Uhh….. I-I am!" Tsuna answered nervously , legs trembling .

"Not fair , kora!" Colonnello pouted.

"Carry him."

"Yes , Mo-"

Colonnello was cut offed by Lal with a strong grip on his hands , which stings a lot , on some way.. he likes it because Lal was holding his hands. What a masoch- Nevermind.

* * *

**Outside the theater room**

"VOII!TRASH! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU!" Squalo said .

"Muu- Lal , Colonnello and Tsunayoshi Sawada ~" the short-height esper greeted.

_H-How did… knew my n-name? _Tsuna thought

"I can read minds , Tsunayoshi."

"Heh. Did you inform Iemitsu ?" Squalo asked .

"Hell, yes . Now , get out of our way because we need to go back to our hotel and re-"

"It's still early , kora! Maybe we can take a stroll with them , Lal." Colonnello intervened. Tsuna had a happy face on Colonnello's suggestion. Lal Mirch, who was staring at the child definitely gave up and said "Yes" .

"TRASH! I WON'T GO WITH YOU! " Squalo said walking away .

"Muu- C-CAPTAIN! WHERE ARE YOU GOI-"

Viper was cut offed by Lal , who handed Tsuna to carry him.

"O-OI , LAL!"

"What is it, Viper?" she said in a sadistic tone.

"W-Why do I need to carry him?" Viper asked in a nervous tone.

"It's a punishment , I knew that you don't like kids from Luce , thanks to her I know your weakness."

"You either." Viper snorted

"Im getting used to it , It was Iemitsu's fault." Lal complained , blaming her boss .

"So you're practicing for you and Colonnello's future!"

Lal turned around to Viper with a flustered face , still hiding her blush though it is very obvious. On the other side , Colonnello who heard what Viper said had a grin on his face and secretly agreed on what the illusionist said.

"N-NO!"

"Stop denying it , Lally. We all know that you're coupl-"

Again , the illusionist was cut offed , but not by Lal , by Colonnello and Lal. It was supposed to be a secret .

"S-SHUT UP!" Lal protested.

Viper nodded and the two removed their hands on Viper's mouth .

"Now where shall we go?

"Maybe on our hotel?" Lal suggested

"Okay then." Viper said .

"Fuuu- What should I do now? Ne , Lichi?" A soft voice of a man , balancing at the post was heared . Was he finding someone or just simply bored?

* * *

**OH SO IMMA STOP IT AT THAT PART. Very sorry to the fans who were waiting for the next chapter. Studies are in the way Q^Q Sumimasen! I'll be out again tomorrow because I'll be going to Otaku Expo .. so .. maybe I'll write some parts on my cellphone then transfer it in my computer then. =D I shall not waste my money or I'll be broke 'til December. /3 NOOO! QuQ**

**Review , Follow and Fav , Thanks!**


End file.
